StarCraft II unit quotations
This is a list of StarCraft II unit quotations. As is traditional in Blizzard Entertainment games, units and individuals will often utter gag quotes if clicked on enough times, at times making reference to external sources. These have been linked into the dialogue. Protoss Units Adept Archon Carrier Dark Templar Disruptor Immortal Mothership/Mothership Core Phoenix Stalker Void Ray (Most quotes are from the warp ray version) Oracle Tempest Note: Tempest has an alternative set of quotations, which is used in the Legacy of the Void campaign and Co-op Missions. Zealot Campaign units Aiur zealot The Aiur zealot has the same quote set as a zealot, except for 2 quotes when selected: "We stand unified!" and "Na adan Daelaam." Annihilator Arbiter Ascendant Avenger Blood hunter Centurion Corsair (found in the Galaxy Editor) Dark archon Destroyer Dragoon Instigator Mirage Purifier Tempest Reaver Scout Sentinel Stone zealot Tal'Darim Mothership Vanguard Heroes Alarak Artanis (Wings of Liberty) Artanis (Legacy of the Void) Karax Karass Mohandar Selendis Urun Talandar (Fenix) Vorazun Zeratul Terran Units Banshee : The Musical, starring Zec Afron and Corbin Green." *"Please turn off all cell phones, gauss rifles, EMPs, psionic waveform emitters, and plasma-based perdition flamethrowers. Thanks, and have a great flight!" *"What's the vector, Victor? Give me the clearance, Clarence." *"Looks like I picked the wrong day to quit StimPacks..." *"Anyone else know how to fly this thing? No? I'll wing it..." |other= }} Cyclone Hellbat Hellion Liberator Marauder Medivac Raven Reaper SCV s?" *"This is your plan!?" *"This is crazy!" *"Oh that's just great..." |confirm= |witty=*"(buzzing fly, splat) Gotcha! (SCV computer's voice) Self-destruct in five...four...three... (pilot) Uh-oh..." *"I can fix anything! (malfunctioning sounds) If this dang thing holds together..." *"(hydraulic sounds) Hear me baby, hold together..." *"Say...ya got a reeeaaal pretty mouth..." *"Oh, my cousin Lester saw a zergling, once..." *"On the CB, they call me Big Drill! (drill sounds)" *"(flips through radio stations) Hey! I wanna hear some FREE ZERG!!!" *"My cow died last night, so I don't need your bull." |other=* "That's a negatory. It's blocked." (when blocked from constructing such as a wall) * "I can't build here." (when unable to construct) * "There's something in the way" (building a command center too close to resources * "This Sucks." (Death) }} Thor Viking Campaign Units Diamondback Firebat Goliath Hercules Medic Science Vessel Spectre Terra-Tron Vulture Warhound Wraith Tauren Marine Scientist Heroes Egon Stetmann Nova Jim Raynor Rory Swann Tychus Findlay (Marine) Tychus Findlay (Odin) Gabriel Tosh Matt Horner (Hyperion Captain) Unused units HERC Zerg Like in the original game, after the process of morphing a unit is complete (unit constructed), there is a slimy noise indicating that a unit just hatched. s make a fart noise when clicked upon enough times. Units Changeling/Marine Changeling/Zealot Neural Parasite Heroes Alexei Stukov Dehaka Niadra Sarah Kerrigan as Infested Queen of Blades after deinfestation as terran Queen of Blades as Primal Queen of Blades as Primal Queen of Blades (Legacy of the Void) As Ascended (Xel'naga) Zagara Hybrid Maar References Category:Quotations